ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xia Yuanba
|image1 = Xia Yuanba.png|Manhua Xia Yuanba Manhua-0.jpg|Fanmade |Chinese = 夏元霸 |Pinyin = Xià yuánbà |Titles = Saint Emperor |AKA = Yuanba Bulky Big Brother |Status = Unknown |Species = Human |Gender = Male |Age = 15 (First Appearance) 28 (Currently) |Eyes = Unknown (Normal) Gold (Divine Veins) |Hair = Black (Normal) Gold (Divine Veins) |Height = 2 m (6'5") (Beginning) |Body = Tyrannical Emperor's Divine Veins |Relatives = Xia Hongyi (Father) Yue Wugou (Mother) Xia Qingyue (Elder Sister) Yun Che (Brother In Law) |Master(s) = Gu Cang |Allies = Yun Che |Profound Strength = Divine Origin Realm |Occupation = 14th Saint Emperor of Absolute Monarch Sanctuary |Pre Occupation = Disciple of Absolute Monarch Sanctuary |Affiliation = Xia Clan Blue Wind Empire Absolute Monarch Sanctuary |Planet = Blue Pole Star |Continent = Profound Sky Continent |Empire = Blue Wind Empire |City = Floating Cloud City |First Appearance = Chapter 4 |First Appearance Manhua = Chapter 2}} Xia Yuanba (夏元霸) is the son of Xia Hongyi and younger brother of Xia Qingyue. He has a close relationship to his brother-in-law, Yun Che. From a young age Yuanba was best friends with Yun Che due to the child betrothal of his sister. Appearance Normal Xia Yuanba is a young man with a sturdy and tall body. At 15 years old, he was already over 2 meters tall and weighed 175kg. This number was definitely not that high because Yuanba was fat, but was instead because of his big strong muscles. His muscles were of a dark tan metallic luster and broadcasted his astonishing strength. After awakening his Tyrannical Emperor's Divine Veins, his physique became even more huge and muscular. Divine Veins When his Divine Veins are active, his entire body becomes completely golden. Personality Normal When he was growing up, he was very timid person and always was under Yun Che's protection. His personality was very naive and trusting. He consistently loyal to his brother-in-law and thinks of him as his close relative, his brother. After Yun Che 'died' to save him, Yuanba's attitude changed drastically, becoming very tyrannical eventually leading to his Tyrannical Emperor's Divine Veins to awaken. Following the awakening of his veins, Xia Yuanba is very cold, giving little attention to matters that do not involve those close to him. When he's in front of Yun Che, he goes back to the warm and loving person he was before. When his weakness caused the 'supposed' death of Yun Che, Yuanba underwent a drastic mental change. He wanted to become someone who can protect his family instead of a weakling. He is very loyal to his close family. He is more devoted to Yun Che than his master and on multiple occasions tried to help Yun Che over his loyalty to his master and sect. Divine Veins }}When his Divine Veins are active, he becomes extremely arrogant and domineering. Background Xia Yuanba used to be a dark and skinny child and was often bullied. Yun Che was his only childhood friend, and he has always called him 'brother-in-law'. When he turned eight, he had an enormous growth spurt and his height, weight, physical strength, and appetite all soared. However, due to the unique nature of his profound veins, he aptitude was extremely low and did not experience much growth in his profound strength. His profound strength was 4th level of the Elementary Profound Realm at age 15 and he remained stuck in the Elementary Profound Realm for many years. He has a unique set of profound veins called the Tyrannical Emperor's Divine Veins. He used to be a dark and skinny child but had an enormous growth spurt when he was eight years old. It caused him to have a huge muscular physical stature but his profound strength and cultivation talent was very low. Plotline After Yun Che was expelled from the Xiao Clan, Yuanba wanted to train to become stronger so that he can help his brother-in-law. He joined New Moon Profound Palace thanks to his father's relationship with Vice Palace Chief Sikong Han. He was reunited with Yun Che there shortly. Xia Yuanba was later allowed to join Blue Wind Profound Palace in the capital city despite not meeting the entrance requirements due to Yun Che's relationship with Cang Yue. Yun Che invited him to tag along and watch the Blue Wind Ranking Tournament. It was there that Yun Che had to sacrifice his life to save Yuanba from the 'demon' trapped in the Heaven’s Might Soul Suppressing Formation. Yuanba was extremely heartbroken and also hateful towards his own lack of strength. He became determined to not be a weakling anymore so he decided to leave on his own journey. Xia Yuanba traveled toward the strongest nation, Divine Phoenix Empire. He would encounter many life or death situations with profound beasts and fights against other profound practitioners. Every time he was on the edge of death, his divine veins would explode with tremendous power and afterwards he would experience a large rise in profound strength. He also challenged the many powerful sects in Divine Phoenix City but was beaten half to death every time. This was when Spiritual Master Gu Cang met Yuanba and told him about his special veins. Spiritual Master Gu Cang took him as a disciple and that's how he joined Absolute Monarch Sanctuary. Xia Yuanba met Yun Che again during the Seven Nation Ranking Tournament where he tried to storm the stage as a Blue Wind contestant but Yun Che talked him out of it. During this visit to Divine Phoenix he was also able to meet his father again at the Black Moon Merchant Guild. He explored the Primordial Profound Ark with Yun Che and also requested a life saving teleportation talisman from his master for Yun Che. They also met Feng Xue'er and they explored the ark together. They were ambushed by Ye Xinghan and Feng Feiyan and Xia Yuanba held both of them off while Yun Che and Feng Xue'er escaped. He was not able to beat two late stage Overlords but using the power of his divine veins he was able to kill Feng Feiyan before being knocked out. In reality, Xia Yuanba's divine veins was only in the preliminary stages of awakening. When he put is life on the line to save Yun Che in the Primordial Profound Ark his veins started to fully awaken , causing his strength to rapidly soar into the Sovereign Profound Realm and continue towards the Divine Realm. Xia Yuanba had always been groomed to be the next leader of the Sacred Ground due to the immense growth potential of his divine veins. His master treated him with respect and the previous Saint Emperor Huangji Wuyu favored him and let him use the Heavenly Sacred Divine Ark. Xia Yuanba became the 'Saint Emperor' of Absolute Monarch Sanctuary ahead of schedule due to Yun Che's influence. Trivia * Yuanba always calls Yun Che 'brother-in-law', even when Yun Che wants to hide his marriage status to hit on women. * He has a huge apetite. * He has Tyrannical Emperor's Divine Veins because he had been birthed by the Stainless Divine Body. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Absolute Monarch Sanctuary Category:Allies Category:Sovereign Profound Realm Category:Divine Origin Realm Category:Human Category:Xia Clan Category:Sect Master Category:New Moon Profound Palace Category:Status Unknown